bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Terra Nui (Island)
The Isle of Terra Nui is the singular landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Terra Nui and its dome were created in the Time Before Time by the Great Beings. The Great Spirit Mata Nui, in a blessing of fertility, allowed the island to become a hot spot of biodiversity. In time Rahi species colonized it, eventually evolving into their unique forms. Even the Bohrok and Visorak who reached it evolved into separate species. Matoran settlers from the Artahkan Diaspora reached it in the year 100,000 B.G.C., and soon discovered that the island's aura gave them the ability to reproduce genetically, so that new Matoran who came into being on the island would have the colors of any two Matoran on the island who were "politically matched" . Males and females of each of the six founding tribes soon emerged, and new color patterns emerged among the Matoran as they multiplied. The Terra Nui calendar began with the creation of the Collosorahk Shredder in this year. Landscape The island of Terra Nui is a tropical paradise. The island's lushness and fertility allow it to sustain huge amounts of plant species and a bounty of Rahi species, many of which are found nowhere else in the Matoran Universe. It is dominated by a vast rainforest, the Johmai Jungle, which covers more than half of the entire island. Other biomes found in areas of the island include the sandy basin of the Pehku Desert, the volcanic caldera of Mount Juvala, the extinct, ice-covered Mount Tongaru, Lake Ural, the marshy estuary of the Suti Bay, and a series of kio-high, rocky Sea Cliffs. Terra Nui has only one primary population center for the Matoran, Terra-Koro, which is located in the fertile plains of the northeast area of the island. Other major population centers include the various Acko tribes that live a nomadic existence on the lava plains of Mount Juvala, the large Visorak colony that dwells in the depth of the jungle, and the two Bohrok Hives. In addition, multiple mining camps can be found underground in the interior of the island, and a dozen or so small fishing villages are set up around the bay area. As far as large Rahi population centers, the Sea Cliffs are home to large rookeries of Icorak and numerous Tyrannarahk caves. As a whole, the island has peaceful weather patterns, although Mount Juvala has erupted twice in Terra Nui's history. Tropical storms occur every few decades, but are relatively benign. The weather, along with many other natural forces on the island, has been modulated for many centuries by the Mask of Nature. In the year 5,400 A.G.C., following the collapse of the Coastal Shelf, small parts of the land remained out of the water in an archipelago. This formed the Sharakoro Islets, which were covered in plant life as time went on. The remains of the coastal shelf below the water became a lush coral reef. Inhabitants Terra Nui's principal inhabitants are several hundred hundred Matoran in Terra-Koro and several hundred Acko whose tribes are scattered across the Juvala lava plains. A large underground hive inhabited by Necrovak and Necrovak Va lies beneath the sands of the Pehku Desert, while a similar colony of Aquavak and Aquavak Va is located at the bottom of Lake Ural. One of Terra Nui's most interesting inhabitants is the "The Green One", a strange being who lives in a treehouse in the Johmai Jungle. Having lived on the island for many eons, he is perfectly attuned to the ways of nature and lives in harmony with the plants and animals, and can speak numerous Rahi languages. The seven Quntaino, born from the Keystones and Otasuva shrine atop Mount Tongaru, are perhaps the strangest creatures ever to emerge on the island, for nothing like their kind has ever been recorded in the history of the universe. Trivia *This location was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *''Fractured'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox'' *''Castaway'' *''Nothing Personal'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mideastern Islands Category:Ballom Category:Toa_Ausar